


What may come

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-actor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: A photographer moves to L.A. to live with her director sister while she looks for work.  Her sister introduces her to one of the actors on her film, Tom Hiddleston.  This is what may come after that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, tell me you are packed? I swear you wait until the last minute every time then I get annoyed and then the world burns.” You laughed loudly at your sister’s dramatics on your call to her.

“Yes I packed my clothes already. I finished them this morning. Now I am just making sure my camera is ready for the flight. I can’t be too careful with it.” She was whispering something to someone in the background. “Mila?”

“Oh sorry just trying to get the next shot setup before everyone comes back from break. So packed?”

“Yes, I’m packed. I leave for the airport in an hour.” Sighing you zipped up your camera bag for the third time. As long as you kept it with you as a carry-on, it should be fine. That camera was your world and livelihood. If something happened to it, you were sunk.

“Good. I have a car and driver to pick you up and bring you here. Once you get here you can drive one of my cars while you’re in L.A.” Mila sounded distracted, as though she was only half paying attention to you while she was focusing on something else.

“That’s fine. Look I will let you get back to work. I will text you when I take off and land, okay?”

“No not like that!” She all but screamed in your ear.

“What?”

“Oh [Y/N] sorry! That wasn’t for you. Paul moved something he wasn’t supposed to. Yeah call me. I can’t wait to see you. Gotta go, love you!” The phone went dead before you had a chance to respond. That happened often with Mila. She was one of the up and coming directors in Hollywood and she was always busy. As a perfectionist, her eye for detail was amazing. The last two films she had done were well received and she was in high demand now. Her current project had several big names and you could not be prouder. However, it did make it difficult for you to see and talk to your big sister often.

The Uber drive to the airport was pleasant. The driver asked a few questions and recommended a couple restaurants to try while you were in L.A. “How long are you going for?” 

“Oh… Actually I don’t know.” You could see the confusion on his face through the rearview mirror. “I’m going there to stay with my sister for a while. See if I can find work out there. There aren’t as many jobs for a photographer here as there used to be. So, I’m going to see if I can make money elsewhere.” He nodded before prattling on about other places he had been there. It actually made the drive much shorter. 

The airport was a mess. Storms elsewhere had delayed flights, some not even going to those regions. Including yours to Los Angeles. From the looks of it, your plane was going to be delayed at least two hours, just freaking lovely. You sent a text to Mila and your mom letting them know you were stuck at the airport for the time being. Your mother of course sent an instant reply back wanting to know if you needed her to come get you. That you did not have to leave today. You frowned as you read it over. She had been trying to talk you into staying from the moment you told her. The thought of having two of her children so many miles away did not sit well with her and she wanted you to stay home. Even when you explained that your savings was slowly dwindling and you needed to find more work she did not back down. There had been an offer for you to move back in with them while you looked for something. That was shot down quickly. The thought of having to move back in with your parents made you physically ill.

Mila finally responded back about an hour later. She said she would still have the driver for you and that by the time you got there the day would be wrapping up so you would be able to head to dinner right from the set. Then she sent a text of her making a silly face with one of the actors. With the message, ‘Tom can’t wait to meet you. He is tired of me talking about this amazing sister of mine. He doesn’t believe you exist.’

Holy shit, the actor in the picture was Tom Hiddleston. How the hell did Mila get so lucky?! Ever since she was young, she always had the best luck in everything. Though, yes she always worked hard too. But damn that woman could do no wrong, lucky bitch. With a groan, you fell back onto the hard seat in the waiting area around your terminal. The next hour consisted of fiddling with your camera case, checking every piece, ensuring you had not forgotten anything. It bored you to tears but it was something to pass the time. 

When your flight was finally called you almost did a jig. It meant that you were finally going to get to start a new adventure. Growing up you were always the odd ball. You did not sneak out and drive your parents crazy like Mila and your brother did. You actually did your homework on time and never skipped school. Nevertheless, you always had a good time. New experiences were new adventures no matter what they were, good or bad. When you finished college, you took six months to spend around Europe, taking pictures. It was the most fun you had ever had in your life. It gave you a new way of thinking and seeing the world around you.

It also helped your bank account as you had sold many of your photos to magazines. It kept you from being homeless while you found more steady work. For a while, you did portraits and weddings. While it was fun coming up with poses and backdrops, it was not where your heart was. You enjoyed action shots, nature, anything that was not stagnant or staged. Which had led to the problem of work becoming difficult to find. It the little town you were from in New Hampshire there was far less demand for a photographer that wanted more than weddings or birthday parties.

Mila had begged you for several years to come join her out West. When she had gone out to California for school, she fell in love with it. She had not returned home after that. Now she was some important director in Hollywood getting to do all the fun things. Getting the chance to meet amazing people and go to the all the places you wanted to see. A month ago, you finally relented after another round of begging. It had surprised you both when you finally said yes. Now here you were sitting on a plane ready to find out what else was out there for you. You could only hope that is was going to be something better.

You slept most of the six-hour flight. The first class ticket your sister had bought came in handy after sitting in the airport for so long. There was room to be able to stretch out and sleep comfortably. It was almost comical how you thought the airport back home had been insane. LAX put that to shame times a million or three. There were people everywhere. It was not as though you had never been to busy places in the world, but this took the cake. Finding your luggage had been a feat in itself before making it down towards the exit. There were several people standing holding signs with different names. It did not take long for you to see your name written neatly over one of them held by a rather large man. “I think you are waiting for me.”

“Yes ma’am, you look a lot like Miss Mila. Is this all your bags?” You nodded as he put the sign under his arm and took the two-wheeled suitcases from him. He tried to take your camera case but you let him know you were fine to hold it. You were grateful he was driving a large black SUV instead of a limo. That would have just been weird. He introduced himself as Vincent and said he was one of the drivers for the studio. This is what he got to do all day long. When you asked how he liked it, he laughed. 

“Depends on the day and who I am driving. Some days its great and I get to see all parts of the city. Others I want to run every idiot off the road.” Both of you laughed as you chatted for the remainder of the trip. It was good to meet at least one nice person in this city. Once you arrived on set, Vincent said he would get your bags to Mila’s trailer. Again, you had to refuse when he tried for your camera.

“Sorry, Vincent. This bag is my life.” He winked at you with a grin.

“Alright I get it. Take care of yourself little lady. I hope to see you again around our little town.” He left you in care of one of Mila’s assistants. A young guy trying to prove himself in the industry. By the looks of it, he was petrified of your sister.

“Umm hi. I’m Danny, Danny Rice. Mila told me to bring you right to her, they are almost done.” 

“Nice to meet you Danny, I’m [Y/N].” Shaking hands quickly he led you to the back of the studio where she was watching over one of the last scenes for the day. Taking the seat Danny had shown you, watching quietly as Mila was in her element, you were in awe. Of course, this was something else she was good at. Taking out your camera slowly, you set it before snapping a few shots of her in her chair. Then she stood as the action of the scene started to pick up. As you snapped more shots of her, someone roughly grabbed your arm.

“You can’t do that here. Give me that camera now.” Another large man, this time dressed in a security uniform stood over you. He did not look happy, but it would be a cold day in hell before you gave your camera to anyone.

“Yeah that isn’t happening. I was taking pictures of…”

“You were taking pictures of the movie set. You will give me the camera or I will remove you from the set.”

“Get your hands off my sister before you lose any of your favorite appendages.” Mila’s loud voice called from behind you. The guard was stunned into silence before he dropped your arm.

“Miss [Y/L/N]… I’m sorry I didn’t know it was your sister. She was taking pictures of the scene and I didn’t want any leaking to the press.” Scowling up at him you turned your camera over to show her what you had been taking pictures of.

“If you had let me finish talking I would have shown you I was taking pictures of her not that scene. I’m not an idiot I would never do that to Mila. Or anyone else for that matter.” It was then you noticed there was quite the crowd staring at the action going on off camera. Your cheeks flushed quickly. Being the center of attention was not something you enjoyed.

“I’m sorry. I was just doing my job trying to keep the movie and set safe.” Frowning before you relaxed your stance.

“It’s all right. I understand.” Mila looked like she still wanted to take his head off. However, since you had forgiven the situation she would allow him to keep all his parts intact. She gave him the ‘stank eye’ until he slunk away.

“You always know how to attract trouble don’t you?” 

“Yes. But I was trying to behave this time. I swear!” You both laughed, embracing tight. “God, I missed you. Home isn’t home without you.”

“I know. I make everyway a better place.” Rolling your eyes you pulled back to look at her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your scene.” She shook her head and moved to put her arm around you and bring you to sit in her chair. 

“You didn’t. We just paused it for a moment. Want to watch for a little while? Should be done in about twenty.” Making yourself comfortable in her chair, before you put away your camera.

“Oh hell yes.” Mila kissed your cheek and turned back towards the crew. She flipped the sister switch over to director. You could see the change in stance and attitude already.

“Back to the last mark. I want to be done in twenty. I’m starving. You all don’t want me to get hangry, now let’s finish it the way it is supposed to be. Adrienne start from where you left off and this time more volume. Tom you ready?” 

He came from one of the chairs off to the side you had somehow missed. Tom Hiddleston in all his glory. Holy hell he was taller than you imagined. “I’m ready and all for getting out of here soon.”

Tom’s gaze fell onto you for a moment. He smiled brightly before turning to the pretty actress in front of him. The scene was amazing. Their acting and the whole atmosphere of the set was thrilling. It was not difficult to see why Mila chose this. It fit her and everything about her. Twenty minutes later, she called “cut”, telling them all to return well rested for the morning. “Tom, come here. You need to meet my imaginary sister.”

That smile that previously had been there returned to his face. “[Y/N], this is Tom. Tom this is my amazing sister, [Y/N].”

He held out his hand to you gripping firmly and shaking as you slipped yours into his. “Pleasure, [Y/N]. She has spoken of you often and I was starting to believe she was just telling us all stories of a fictitious sister. Glad to have the chance to see you are real.”

His hand was warm thus making your entire body very warm as he held onto yours just a moment longer than most people would have. “Umm yes! I am glad to be here. Glad to meet you too, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Oh no, none of that. It’s Tom, please. Mr. Hiddleston sounds awful. I don’t want to delay you ladies, I know Mila is probably going to hurt someone soon if she isn’t fed. [Y/N] it was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.” Tom hugged Mila before walking off, glancing over his shoulder once at you, smiling as he saw you were still looking at him.

You were not fully sure if you had remembered to breathe in the last few minutes or not. “I don’t think I have ever seen you star struck before.” Mila’s voice invaded the fog that was surrounding your brain.

“Umm no… me either. Oh my God Mila.” Looking over at your sister you could only imagine what your face looked like.

“I guess he is pretty, in a tall, handsome actor sort of way.” She was smirking at you and your inability to form full sentences. “He doesn’t really do it for me.”

“If he was six inches shorter, had long hair and big boobs would he do it for you?” She laughed shaking her head. 

“Only if he had a vagina too. Penises are weird looking organs.” There was no helping the hysterical laughter that erupted from both of you. It had been too long since you had been with your sister. “Come on. I’m starving and I need to catch up with my crazy sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mila wanted to take you some place fun for your first night in L.A. You did not mind fun, but you really wanted a place that you could talk and catch up. It had been almost a year since you two had seen each other. When you pointed that out to her, Mila relented and brought you to a little Italian place not far from her home. The owners seemed to know her well as they both came to hug her as soon as she walked in. 

Introductions were made and you both were seated at a small table towards the back of the restaurant. It was quiet and you could smell the incredible food coming from the kitchen. “You are going to love it. So much better than the places back home. This is authentic.” Grinning wide you skimmed over the menu finding a few things that sounded wonderful. Drinks and appetizers were ordered and finally you had the chance to breathe and look at your sister.

“Mila you look so happy here. I should have known this would be your element.” Resting your chin on your hand, you just stared at the contentment that was in her face all the time now.

“[Y/N/N] I am so freaking happy it’s disgusting. This is where I should be. I can’t believe it has taken you this long to move out here with me. I promise you won’t want to go back home.”

“That will depend on if I can find a job or at least some steady income. And don’t even think you are going to support me for long.” You could see Mila stop as she was about to say just that. She smirked at you as the drinks were brought around. “So what happened to that girl you were seeing? Valerie?”

“Ugh that turned into a hot mess. We found out that we are a lot different and have varying views of what we want out of life right now. She wanted a family right now and thought I should quit doing what I love so I don’t travel so much. That had to end quickly.” You gave her a sympathetic smile as you sipped on your wine.

“At least you found out before you got too far into it.” Mila nodded sipping at her own drink. 

“What about you? Any cute guys?” She already knew the answer but asked anyway. There was a plan in her mind that had been brewing since you had finally said you would come out to California. Not that she would ever tell you… or him for that matter.

“No, you know I would have told you already. There is a limited supply at home.” After a disastrous ending to your last relationship, you had taken a long hiatus from dating. Changing the subject quickly you told her a few pieces of gossip from back home. That lasted through the rest of dinner and into dessert. Both of you were hysterically laughing as you walked out of the restaurant. It felt good to have the time to spend with your sister. You were so close it was difficult to have so many mile in between you. The ride home consisted of more laughing and jokes until you pulled up into the driveway of her house. It was not a huge place but it was pretty, a street over from the beach with a huge front yard that had a ton of greenery around. It looked so calming. 

“Don’t even ask how much it was. You will throw up.” Mila winked at you as you climbed out of her little sports car. An SUV parked in the other spot on the driveway. “You can drive that till you figure out life.”

The house inside was of course beautiful too, clean, probably since Mila was rarely home, and had a housekeeper. With the exception of her office, that was a complete train wreck. There were papers piled everywhere, including the floor. It was a room that had two clear glass French doors with a sign on it that said in big bold letters, ‘DO NOT TOUCH THIS ROOM, EVER!’

It caused a quiet laugh from you. You could only imagine what caused that to be placed there. Probably some woman who had dared to clean up or organize the chaos. “Mi, a little aggressive there don’t ya think?”

“What? I couldn’t find anything for a week. Clean my house, not my work.” She kicked off her shoes sending one of them flying across the room. It used to drive your mother crazy when you were younger. Now it just felt like home. “Okay night night. My ass needs at least five hours of sleep. The spare room is on this floor down the hall from my office. Make yourself at home.”

With a wave in the air, she went upstairs to her room. The spare room was a decent size with a queen size bed and a desk that would be perfect for working on your photos. You were not all that tired so you unpacked and set up everything you could. After an hour, you figured you should probably try to sleep. It just felt odd being in a new place, you hoped that the feeling would not last long and you would be able to settle into a routine of sorts here.

The morning came with a bright light in your face. Combined with the jet lag, it was difficult to open your eyes. A few attempts at falling back to sleep were futile, so it was time to just get up and face the new day. There was a note on the fridge from Mila saying she had left and to come have lunch with her if you were awake. Rummaging around in the cupboards produced your favorite mint tea. She must have bought it for you because Mila would take coffee intravenously if it were possible. It felt nice to have someone here in the strange new place that thought about you enough to have a few of your favorite things around. It had been a long time since you had had that.

A couple pieces of toast and mug of tea later, you called your mother to let her know you were still alive. The same laments came from her, begging you to come home. Another fifteen minutes of explaining that you wanted to be here eventually calmed her down. However, you had to promise to text daily and call at least every other day as well as get Mila to call more too. That would be something you would have to tell her at lunch.

Lunch was at one so you still had two hours before you had to leave. Hopping in for a quick shower gave you the chance to clean off whatever you needed to before starting fresh in L.A. Once finished you worked on the pictures you had taken the day before of your sister. Several of them had turned out really well but there was one that once you had converted it to black and white, you fell in love. She was seated in her chair leaning forward, concentrating hard on the scene. Everything around her was out of focus and blurred. One of the set lights was in the background giving just a hint of glow behind her. It would be one you would add to your portfolio. Searching for a print shop close by proved easy. In the area around Mila’s house and the studio, there were several. Finding the best reviewed and priced one you sent the pictures off for them to have ready when you arrived before meeting her for lunch.

Picking up the prints and finding your way to the studio had been a breeze thanks to the navigation system in Mila’s SUV. You were let right in the gate when you arrived as your name had been left with security. Finding your sister was a little bit more difficult as you could not remember which set they were on. A nice gardener pointed you in the right direction to set fifteen. The same security guard from the previous day was standing post at the door as you walked up. He eyed you warily as you once again had your camera slung over your shoulder.

“Coming to cause trouble again?” Your back went stick straight as you were about to let loose a tirade, but when you noticed the smirk on his face you relaxed and laughed.

“Only a little this time. I’m [Y/N]. I wasn’t really trying to cause anything yesterday. I was just doing what I do sometimes and take random pictures. I swear I wouldn’t have tried to ruin the movie.” He smiled holding out his hand to shake.

“David, it’s nice to meet you [Y/N]. I believe you; I just have to make sure this place is secure. It’s my…” You shook his hand as you smiled up at him.

“I know, it’s your job. I will try not to make it any harder than it already is.” His deep laugh was infectious.

“I appreciate it. Go on inside I think they are getting close to a break.” With a smile, you walked inside. There was the same bustling about of everyone around the set. It really was fun to people watch as you walked through towards the main part of the set. You could hear Mila’s loud mouth over everyone.

“No! I need more than that. You are supposed to be a desperate man. Show me a desperate man.” Standing quietly behind one of the stagehands, you watched as one of the actors sobbed and screamed through the scene. He truly sounded like a desperate man. Getting lost in what was going on before you, you missed someone coming up behind you.

“If I did not know that sound was from a movie, it would break my heart. He is damn good.” The unexpected voice in your ear nearly made you yelp, forcing you to cover your mouth. Turning to see Tom standing behind you made your already frantic heart speed further.

“You scared the shit out of me. Oh my God.” You whispered to him. A bright grin appeared as he looked down at you. 

“That wasn’t really my intention but I enjoyed the result.” Taking a long breath to help ease your nerves you turned back to watch the scene.

“If I ruin this and my sister gets mad, I am throwing you under the bus to save myself.” Whispering over your shoulder as you stood up on your toes to see the rest of the action.

“As a gentleman I would take full responsibility for your inability to keep quiet.” Your eyes went wide as you looked over your shoulder at him. Unsure if he meant that statement to have a double meaning or not, had you searching over his expression. All you could see was a friendly smile but you did not know him well enough to determine if he was hiding something.

Before you could reply, you heard Mila end the scene for lunch. “It was good to see you again Tom.” Walking off towards your sister, you did not want to say something to make yourself look any more ridiculous than you probably already looked.  
Mila waved excitedly when you saw you. “I’m so glad you could come. I wasn’t sure you would be able to find it here on your own.” 

“Your car found its way to the print shop and here.” Her smile lit her face as she pulled you towards the back of the set. There was an open area that had several tables set up and a buffet of food against the back wall.

“Get whatever you want the food they bring in is amazing.” Setting your belongings down next to her you followed filling a plate with a sandwich and a pasta salad. Mila grabbed a couple drinks and before long, you were both happily eating. “So what did you get at the print shop? I’m impressed that you found something already that you liked. You are always so picky.”

“Hmm picky, me? I wonder where I get that from?” Rolling your eyes you pulled out one of the copies of the print of Mila. Her mouth hung open as you handed it over.

“[Y/N]… it’s me. I… holy shit it looks amazing. I want this for my office!” You had been worried she would not like it, but looking at the joy on her face sent a thrill through you.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Pfft like it? I love it. Hey Tom! Come see what my talented sister did.” Tom had gathered a plate for himself and had been walking back to one of the other tables before Mila had gotten his attention. He decided to take a seat at the table with you.

“What did she do?” Mila handed him the print and you watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise. “This is lovely. It really captures Mila’s essence when she works. [Y/N] it is wonderful. You should be very proud.” He handed it back with a beautiful smile, his hand grazing yours causing a warm electric sensation. Your cheeks flushed quickly as you tried to hide it. Mila not missing a thing had a knowing smirk on her face, though she said nothing of it.

“Thank you.” You said quietly as you put it back into your portfolio case. The rest of lunch was spent talking about your job possibilities and what things you should do now that you were in Los Angeles. Tom had been eyeing your case as it sat on the table next to you for most of the break.

“[Y/N]… may I see what else you have in there? I am curious to see after that beautiful portrait of Mila.” It was one thing to have your sister look at your work but someone outside of the photography world, especially a world famous actor, made you nervous. You nodded anyway though, taking short quick breaths trying to calm your nerves that were trying to eat you alive. It annoyed you that your anxiety popped up when you least wanted it.

He opened it carefully, as not to damage anything inside. There was an assortment of prints in there from the past several years. There were some from your earlier days but not many. Tom was silent as he took in all the different prints. You picked at the rest of your lunch not wanting to stare at him while he took his time. Mila was typing away furiously on her phone and not paying attention to what else was happening around her. Once you had finished your food, you downed the rest of your water bottle just as Tom finished the last page.

“You are… talented does not begin to describe it. [Y/N] these are absolutely brilliant. This one here…” Tom sorted through setting the case on the table in front of you, pointing to a picture of an older man in bed sleeping. It was another black and white you had done. “This is heart breaking and breath taking all at the same time.”

Mila leaned forward setting her phone down on the table, shaking her head with tears filling her eyes. “I haven’t seen that one before… When did you…?”

“The day before. I wanted one last good picture of him. He did not look so sick in this one.” Tom canted his head looking at the both of you, seeing the emotion on both of your faces. 

“I won’t ask further. But it is beautiful.” He rested a hand on yours in comfort. The warmth of it doing odd things to your heart.

“This is our grandfather right before he passed. He was always such a strong man. Then when he got sick, he went very quickly. This was the last time he actually looked like himself.” You never told anyone you had made it black and white so no one would remember how pale he had been. The only reason why you kept it in the case was that your grandmother told you to. She loved the picture because it was how she always saw him first thing in the morning, peaceful.

Mila gave you a hug before kissing your cheek. Wiping her eyes quickly she stood up, straightening her shirt. “Okay that was way too heavy for lunch time. Warn me next time.” She walked away to give herself time to compose herself and get back into director mode.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Tom held a hand up to stop you.

“No apologies please. I was the one that brought it up. Thank you for sharing it with me.” Leaning back in the chair you stared down at your hands for a moment. Letting your own mind absorb what was left of the sorrow and allow lighter thoughts to return.

“I need to return to makeup. It was lovely to have share lunch with you. I would love to do it again soon. Perhaps when I don’t have to return so quickly.” Did he mean? No, he could not mean… Just being friendly, that is all. The tone of his voice sounded sincere and quiet as he smiled down at you.

“Umm yeah… I will be here a lot I’m sure if Mila has anything to do with it.” Your stuttered sentence only made your anxiety grow.

“If Mila has anything to do with what?” Your sister had perfect timing as always. Tom answered before you could get a word out.

“I said I hoped to see [Y/N] for lunch another time soon, when we weren’t so rushed. She said you would make sure she was here often.” Mila had devious looking smile to her face.

“Oh yes, she will be here a lot. I am going to speak with the producers and a few of the marketing execs. I want [Y/N] to take the teaser ad photos of the cast.” Your jaw dropped as you stared at your sister.

“You can’t be serious. Mila I have never done that type of thing before. There has got to be someone who you usually work with and who is far more qualified.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she gazed at you.

“Look through that damn portfolio and tell me you aren’t qualified.” Your shock had turned into silence.

“I agree with Mila. I believe you would do a wonderful job. But I am just the actor.” Tom grinned as he turned to walk towards the set. 

“You are going to sit and let me show off your talent, [Y/N/N]. I have already called the producers. One is coming down in a little while to look it over. Follow me so you can watch and get some ideas.” A chair had been sat beside hers so you could watch the scene. Your mind was racing with the fears and excitement of it all. 

What would happen if this really worked out?


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the scene from Mila’s vantage was amazing. The way she interacted with everyone from the actors to the camera and lighting people left you in awe. It also gave you the chance to come up with some different ideas for different photos for a shoot. The producer showed up after an hour or so, looking skeptical. You were not surprised. Someone who had no experience with this type of project, you were not what the studio had in mind.

Jon Tafuri stood next to you looking through your portfolio for several minutes before snapping it shut and handing it back. “What ideas do you have for the promos?”

He was going to cut to the chase and time was money in Los Angeles. Handing over the piece of paper you had written some of your notes on, you tried not to let your hands shake. His facial expression softened as he handed back the paper. “Those actually aren’t too bad. They could work. Look I am going to be honest and tell you how nervous this makes me. These promos are going to be expensive and are usually a bitch to mass-produce. I will give you one shot at this. If I don’t like them then I will drop you, got it?”

“Yes sir. I will do my best to create something that you and the studio deem acceptable.” Your sister had stood behind you watching the interaction. As much as she wanted to jump in and be the big sister that swoops in and saves you, she had to give you the space to do this for yourself. However, she could be supportive and maybe push you in the right direction sometimes.

Jon walked off leaving you in stunned silence. He was really going to give you the chance to show what you could do and you were absolutely petrified. This was not just some random shoot or a wedding that limited people would see. This was for a movie and the pictures would be seen worldwide. If Mila had not put her hand on your shoulder you were fairly certain you would have started to hyperventilate. “Don’t even think about it, [Y/N]. Take a slow breath. You can do this. I have faith in you.”

Her words were encouraging but it did little to alleviate the anxiety that had taken ahold of your chest. The rest of the afternoon, you watched every moment of the scenes filmed so you could get more of an idea who the characters were and how they interacted with each other. When a wrap was called close to 8 pm, you were completely worn out mentally. However, the time had produced many ideas that you had written out.

As Mila packed up her purse from her trailer, you stood outside jotting down a few more ideas. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

That deep British accent sent another thrill up your spine. This time you tried to hide any outward visual response to it. Looking up you smiled kindly. “I wouldn’t congratulate me yet. Mr. Tafuri is only giving me a chance. There is no guarantee that anything I do will be used. They may hate it all.”

Tom scoffed as he shook his head. “You have no idea how utterly talented you are. The producers and marketing are going to love what you have in store for them. You will see.”

You were about to argue but Mila came out of her trailer stopping you. “Hey Tom. Did you need something?” The way she asked was odd. Almost like the cat caught the canary.

“Oh no. I was merely congratulating [Y/N]. She was trying to be humble.” Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms over your chest.

“I just said that that are only giving me a chance. There are no guarantees yet.” Mila put her arm over your shoulders.

“They will. I just skimmed over your ideas and I already love them. Just take the positivity and compliment, ‘Negative Nancy.’” Frowning, you bumped your sister’s hip with yours.

“So what are we doing for dinner? I’m starving.” Changing the subject was the only defense mechanism you had at the moment. Mila would call you on it, if you tried anything else.

“Well I think it’s too late to cook…” Mila looked as though she was making this huge decision.

“You cook? Since when?” She gave you a rude answer with a certain gesture of her hand.

“I am a pretty good cook actually. Well when I am home longer than five minutes. Anyway, how about sushi? There is place that is on the way home and it’s pretty quick. That way we can get home and you can sleep before your brilliant photo shoot that is coming up. Tom you should join us.” Glancing over at your sister, you gave her that ‘what the hell are you doing?!?!’ look.

Mila grinned wickedly before looking back at Tom. That’s when it hit you, she was doing this on purpose. She wanted to set you up with Tom. If he had not been standing within three feet of you, you would be giving Mila hell for it. “I would not want to intrude on your sisterly dinner. Catching up and all that.”

“Oh you wouldn’t be intruding. I think [Y/N] is getting sick of the sisterly bonding anyway. Aren’t you sis?” The sugary sweetness of her words, as she squeezed you with her arm still over your shoulders, made you want to jab your elbow into her ribs. But, you thought better of it.

“Well if you don’t mind them I would love to join you. Are you alright with that [Y/N]?” Tom looked towards you, it was difficult to read his expression.

“Of course you can join us. I live with Mila now. I will need a break from her often, I think.” Both of them laughed as Mila started to drag you towards the parking lot. She explained where the restaurant was so you could make it there easily. Tom said he would follow behind you. The traffic of the city, even this late made the usual fifteen minute trip take almost thirty. By the time all three of you arrived it was well after 9 pm. As the group of you walked into the restaurant you made a mental note to discuss this with Mila. There was no way she was going to attempt to set you up with this man. It just was not happening.

The wait for the food had become a weird silence for you as Tom and Mila prattled on about one of the characters. They were discussing how he was feeling when he came home to find his family gone. Of course, the scene had been a difficult one for the actor today and had to be partially redone in the morning. While the writer wanted one thing for the scene, Mila did not get what he was trying to get across. Finally, just as the food arrived you piped in.

“So this man comes home to find another horrible thing has happened right? After a long line of many other awful things happening?” Tom and Mila looked towards you both curious as to what you would have to say.

“Yes. The writer wants this scene to be the ‘rock bottom’ of it all.” Mila replied as she picked up her chopsticks.

“Okay so ‘rock bottom’. There is nothing left.” Tom looked far more interested now, Mila shrugged.

“Well yes.”

“If there is nothing left… how can he give anything? He has nothing… No emotion, no tears, no love. It has all been taken away leaving a numb shell of a man. His reaction is nothing, flat and lifeless until he can finally bring some of it back to himself. That requires climbing up, out of the hole everything has put him in.” As you spoke, you could not look at either of their intense gazes. What you missed during your little speech was your sister beaming and Tom starting to laugh quietly.

“Holy shit, [Y/N] that is perfect. See you are learning quickly about this business. Damn I may make you a director yet!” The sushi in your mouth went down quicker than you had planned, forcing a cough and a sputter.

“Oh no no no. I like taking pictures. Don’t try to make me into something I’m not.” Your sister patted your back. It was easy to see the pride on her face.

“[Y/N] she is right. That is a brilliant take on the scene. Something we obviously missed.” As you regained your composure from trying to inhale your food, a light blush crawled up your neck and into your cheeks. The compliments were a little much for you.

“Umm it was just a thought anyway. I could be totally wrong.”

“No, I think it works for the scene. I think the writer would like it better. We will see tomorrow.” She stuff another roll into her mouth before taking a long sip of her wine. The rest of the dinner conversation was steered more towards you. Tom asked about you and more of your plans for Los Angeles. He even asked about why you loved photography so much. It was the first time in a long time Mila had seen you become so animated with someone new. It made her heart swell and happy to see it.

Walking towards the vehicles after dinner Mila took a phone call that seemed important. She waved her goodbye to Tom before climbing into her little sports car. That left you and him standing together outside of Mila’s SUV. The heavy silence held between you, as you were unsure of what to say. He looked to be having the same difficulty.

“I had…” As you started to speak he did as well.

“That was…”

“Sorry…” You both exclaimed at the same time before laughing. He motioned for you to continue.

“That was fun. I was worried I wasn’t going to find something fun for me here. L.A. isn’t exactly my kind of place. Thank you.” A genuine smiled crossed his face.

“I had a good time as well. Perhaps we can do something again soon, together. That would be fun I mean. Show you Los Angeles isn’t so bad.”

“That would be great. I know Mila would enjoy it too. I should probably get going. I have to get up early too, working on those ideas and set up for the shoot.” Tom looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

“Umm yeah, good night [Y/N]. I hope to see you soon.” He opened the car door for you watching you climb inside. Then he watched you wave before driving off towards home. You missed his long exhale of breath at his failed attempt before shaking his head and finding his own car to drive home.

 

All the lights were on in the house when you got home. Mila was pacing in her living room still talking on the phone. You waved to her before heading back to your bedroom. A few moments later as you pulled on your nightgown, she knocked on the bedroom door.

“Hey did you say bye to Tom for me? I had to take that call.”

“Oh I think he understood.” Sitting on the end up the bed, you pulled off the necklace and earrings you had worn for the day.

“You didn’t stay long after I left. I figured you two would have chatted for a while.” That smirk of hers appeared as she leaned against the doorframe.

“We talked for a few minutes but nothing in depth. Said he would like us to get together again. I told him we would all have fun soon.” This caused a furrowed brow from Mila’s direction as she crossed her arms over her chest. “And for another thing stop trying to push me onto Tom. That man does not need this mess anywhere near him in that aspect. He is way out of my league. I am not a pop princess or some famous actor. So quit it.”

Ignoring the last portion of your speech, she pounced. “What do you mean he said he wanted to get together again?” Maybe your sister was losing her mind and her hearing.

“Just as I said. He said we should get together again soon. I told him we all would and have a good time.” With a groan, she rubbed her eyes.

“You are naïve. He was asking you out, dork. Not all of us. He meant just you. Wow I have so much to teach you.” Now you were fairly certain your sister lost her mind.

“I’m not an idiot. He meant all of us. There is no way he would ask me out. Now go to bed I think you are exhausted and all those smart brain cells need a recharge.” Mila bit the inside of her cheek just like she used to when she was trying to avoid losing her temper.  
“You are an idiot for many reasons. One, stop doubting yourself. You are a wonderful person who I love. So quit it. Two, you don’t know Tom. He is one of the most down to earth and normal people in this business. Not all of his girlfriends have been famous. Stop being stupid and give the guy a chance.” With that and a dramatic spin around that sent her long hair flying, she left you in your speechless state.

She was wrong. You were pretty sure of it. Well at least somewhat sure of it. Maybe a little sure…


	4. Chapter 4

The morning that followed, you were up early. A burst of ideas had woken you around 5 am and you had to write them down before they faded into the fog of early morning. You were on your second cup of tea at the kitchen counter writing when Mila came down all dresses and ready to go.

“What are you doing up so early?” The auto timer on the Keurig had filled her cup of coffee, now she stood, taking that first sip of delight for the morning.

“I woke up with ideas! I had to get them down.” Mila laughed as she popped bread into the toaster.

“I’m glad to hear it. I can’t wait to see what you come up with. I know you are going to knock everyone’s socks off.” Excitement had been building in your belly. While you were trying to stay cautious and not get your hopes too high, you could not help the thrill of it all. Having the chance to shoot the teasers for a movie was an amazing opportunity and you did not want to waste it.

“I am supposed to call Mr. Tafuri at nine to go over the rest of my ideas then we will set up a time to do the shoot.” Mila nodded as she buttered her toast and stood against the counter to eat.

“It will work out. I think you already have a good grasp of the project’s concept. There is another copy of the script on my desk if you want to read it and get an idea for the rest of it all in one piece.” Your eyes lit up at the offer.

“That would be great, Mi! Thank you so much.” All but running to the office, you could hear Mila call out behind you.

“Don’t mess up anything in there! It should be right on top.” The script was sitting on top and looked to have many Post-its set in pages throughout. Mila called out her goodbye as you stood there reading the first few pages. By the time nine rolled around you had gotten through most of it and had come up with a few more ideas. In total, you had ten plans for the four main characters. A few of them were just off the top of your head the others had been more elaborate and had developed more after reading most of the script.

You called right at nine. His secretary put you on hold for a few minutes until Mr. Tafuri answered. “[Y/N], I like punctuality. Thanks for calling. What do you have for me?”

Taking a deep breath you explained the ten proposals. He shot down two of the basic ones right off the bat, which did not surprise you. However, he asked question after question on several of the others. He wanted to know what you were thinking and how you wanted to work it with the script. The call lasted just over thirty minutes. All the while, your heart had been pounding in your chest but you were able to answer his questions without stumbling. To you it sounded like a great call.

“How much of the script have you read?” Mr. Tafuri asked after a brief pause.

“I am about two thirds of the way through, sir.” You could only hope that would not be a problem.

“Think you can finish it by this afternoon? I want you to meet with a couple of people from the art and design team. I need some project boards made and presentable by tomorrow. I have a meeting with the promotions department and I want you to be there to show them these ideas. They are the others you have to convince. The budget for the shoot is their territory. You good with that?” The conversation went from 0 to 60 in a very short span of time. He was asking if you were ready to present your ideas to other bigwigs of the movie.

“Umm yeah… I mean yes. I am ready. Whatever you need me to do, Mr. Tafuri.”

“Great. Meet me here at two. And good reading, [Y/N].” The called ended with you trying not to hyperventilate. Closing your eyes you took slow deep breaths counting as you did it. Once you had calmed enough you sent off a text to Mila about what was going to happen. The response thirty minutes later showed her excitement. It was all congratulations and encouragement, which is typical of your sister. She was and had always been your biggest cheerleader no matter what it was.

 

With the script finished a shower, lunch and rechecking that you had all you needed you left for the studio. By the time you made it to the gate, you were given a badge that you had not had the previous days. Mr. Tafuri left this one for you for you to have access to the back building on site. It was where you were going to meet with the teams. He met you in the lobby as you arrived right on time.

“I like my team on time, awesome. Let’s go meet the designers, [Y/N].” He led you down a long hallway with lots of doors and people then up an elevator to the third floor. Once there he brought you into a rather large room with art supplies and boards on one side and desks on the other. There were four people waiting and as you entered the room another came up from behind you. She scooted around the both of you, with a hand on a round tummy.

“Sorry, baby was on my bladder.”

“[Y/N], this is the art and design team. The team lead with the watermelon under there is Kirsten, her assistant Jax., The designers are Elly, Richard, and Jose.” The five of them all smiled and a couple of them waved in your direction. “Team this is [Y/N]. As long as Promotions likes what you all do today, she will be doing the teaser shoot. Now go on and make me look good.” Mr. Tafuri winked as he left the room, leaving you with the team.

“Umm hi. I’m really glad to be here.” You held your folder tight against your chest. Kirsten was the first to step forward and offer her hand.

“Nice to meet you, [Y/N]. I promise we don’t bite during work hours.” This elicited a laugh from everyone and helped calm you slightly. “Show me what you have and let us work our magic.”

Nodding you released some of the force you had holding the folder to your chest. Everyone gathered around one of the tables as you pulled out the papers with your ideas. You had adjusted some of the details but had left the majority of the originals intact. Within a few minutes, five sets of eyes were listening attentively to the ideas that poured from you. Your arms were waving around as you tried to describe some of the more intricate plans you had. Several questions were asked, as well as suggestions about how to adjust a detail or two. When you had finished, you watched as they spoke among themselves firing ideas back and forth and sometimes even finishing each other’s sentences.

Before long they all went to work. The designers had pulled out sketchpads and had all chosen different ideas to work on. Kirsten and Jax were doing something on the computer that you could not see but were talking about colors and print types as they worked. Within a few hours all of the preliminary designs had be completed and were in your hand. While they still had to but redone onto presentation boards and prepped for the meeting tomorrow, they were incredible.

“I can’t believe how wonderful these look. You are all so talented. These are exactly how I envisioned.” The team grinned over at you before high fiving each other.

“I am going to send this to print now; they should be back in a few hours. Can I call you tonight and email them so we make sure this is what you want?” Kirsten had pushed up her glasses on her face as she looked over to you.

“Oh of course. What time do you think it will be?”

“Probably at least after eight.” She stood from the desk and stretching her back.

“Whenever is fine. I will make sure I have my phone and laptop with me at all times. Thank you all so much.” With the exchange of phone numbers, you were out the door. As you made your way down to the lobby, a sigh of relief escaped. This was turning out so well you could hardly stand it. All you wanted to do was tell Mila now.

It was easy to find the set from where you were. You were given immediate access due to your badge and previous visit the few days prior. Everyone looked to be packing up for the day when you glanced down at your watch. It was nearly six; the afternoon had flown by with the flurry of activity. Mila was easy to find as she was shoving papers into her bag. “Glad I caught you before you left.”

“Hey sweetie, how did it go? By the looks of that grin it must have went well.” You felt like you were about to burst with everything you wanted to tell her.

“It went great. I can tell you over dinner. I want a glass of wine and something delicious.” She grinned though shook her head.

“I wish I could do dinner with you tonight but I have to meet with the producers tonight. I am supposed to go over how the project is going and all the really boring shit that I hate. Rain check for later tonight?” Though you were a little disappointed, you would still be able to tell her every detail later on. Most likely after your call with Kirsten.

“Definitely. I am going to grab a pizza and a bottle of wine on the way home then. I have a call with the design lead after eight so whenever you get home later.” Mila hugged you tight before pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

“Great. I will see you later.” You watched a moment as she walked off with three men towards the opposite end of the set. Turning quickly towards the exit you did not watch where you were going and ran directly into a broad chest. The folder that had been in your hand went flying sending papers everywhere.

“Oh shit. I am so sorry.” When you looked up to further apologize, that bright beautiful smile of Tom’s shone down at you.

“No, [Y/N] I am sorry. I was going to say ‘hello’. I did not expect you to turn so quickly. I should not have been so close. Here let me get your papers.” He crouched down trying to retrieve the ones directly at his feet. You followed suit.

“I should have been paying better attention. My head was in the clouds.” Laughing quietly he handed you some of the papers as you pulled a few more into the folder.

“You do look quite happy today. I hope that means you are having a lovely day.” Just listening to his voice was weakening your knees.

“Yes it was a great day actually. I got a lot accomplished and I am going to meet with the Promotions team tomorrow. I am pitching my ideas with them and Mr. Tafuri. If they like them then… well I will be given the green light for the shoot.” As the last of the papers were set safely inside the folder, you both stood looking at the other.

“That is wonderful. I am elated for you. We should celebrate.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to celebrate. I haven’t gotten the job yet.” Tom shook his head like he wanted to argue, but he refrained.

“Fine we won’t celebrate the job. How about we get dinner and a drink to celebrate having a great day?” His excitement made him even more cute and difficult for you to refuse.

“Alright let’s go get something to eat. I can’t drink too much. I still have a business call tonight.”

“Wonderful! Let me grab my things from my trailer and we can go. Follow me.” The walk to the trailer was short and he was quick in packing up. The drive to the restaurant was short. It was just down the street from the studio. A lovely little pizza place that smelled of wood burning ovens. You could not help but let all the details of your day just pour out as you sipped on your wine. It felt so good to tell someone and Tom seemed very eager to listen. The smile on his face and his questions had kept the conversation going for some time, well after the pizza was finished and the wine bottle empty. Before either of you knew it you had been sitting there talking for hours. You found he was very easy to talk to and he found a way to bring you out of the shell you tried to hide in before people got to know you.

“It must not have been that bad. You are sitting here aren’t you?” Tom laughed as he leaned back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest.

“It was awful! I screamed the entire time and I refuse to go on any ride at an amusement park that drops you that far. But yes… I guess I survived.” Laughing came easy, you found with him. Tom was not how you expected in your mind. Mila was right when she said how down to earth he was. Your phone started to vibrate in your pocket, it was Kirsten. Somehow, you had forgotten about the call and your laptop was in the car. Holding a finger up to Tom, you answered.

“Hey Kirsten! I am so glad they are ready. Give me just a moment to go get my laptop. I had lost track of time.” Flashing a smile to Tom, you motioned that you were going out to the car. He nodded before summoning the waiter over for the check.  
You chatted with Kirsten as you tried to get your laptop to boot up with the wireless hotspot you had. As you waited, you watched Tom walk out of the restaurant and towards your car. He stood there quietly waiting with you. Once the machine had finally loaded you were able to open your email.

“Oh my God, Kirsten…”

“Pretty good?”

“Pretty good doesn’t even cut it. They look fantastic. I can’t wait to show these off tomorrow.” Turning the screen towards him, you wanted Tom to be able to see what the design team had come up with. His response was an enthusiastic nod and grin.

“I’m so glad. You can pick them up in the morning before the meeting. See you then.”

“See you!” Ending the call, you screamed with excitement. “This is so freaking amazing. I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“You deserve it. The world should see your talent.” He leaned over to hug you tightly. You almost forgot your excitement for a moment being so close to him. When he pulled back, he gave you an odd look. “Are you alright? You went a bit flush.”

“Umm yeah. Fine. Just all the excitement.”

“Good. [Y/N], look I was trying to build up the nerve all night. This wasn’t exactly how I wanted it to go. I mean I am so glad we had dinner tonight. Together I mean. Bloody hell I sound like a fool.” Narrowing your eyes, you canted your head in confusion looking up at him as he was raking his hand through his hair.

“What do you mean? You aren’t a fool.”

“I sound like one. I mean, [Y/N] would you like to have dinner with me? A real dinner date where I pick you up and we have a lovely time together?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Uhh… I… I mean… You want to… go on a date with me? Me, really?” The stuttered words emphasized the shock on your face.

“Of course, [Y/N].” Tom smiled brightly taking your free hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze. “You are utterly charming, and brilliant. It has been some time since I have had a conversation that was so easy with someone. I feel like there is a definite chemistry here. Don’t you?”

“Well, yes. I thought it was more one sided. Tom, I am just me. I am not exciting in the least I… well I am me.” Tom frowned slightly as he looked at you.

“I wish you wouldn’t speak of yourself like that. You need to see yourself how others see you. Everything your sister has ever told me of you is completely true.” A flush of color came to your cheeks as you opened your mouth to say something but closed it again quickly. With a deep breath, you gave Tom a small smile.

“I am afraid to hear everything she has told you about me.”

“It is all wonderful things I promise. But… what do you say to my proposal? Dinner? I want to show you a lovely time.”

You could hear Mila’s voice in the back of your mind screaming at you. ‘ _Say yes idiot!!! If you say no I am going to pester you until you say yes! You know it’s true_.’

That screaming actually caused a real smile to appear on your face. In turn caused Tom’s face to light up. “Dinner would be great.”

“That’s excellent. How about tomorrow night? I only have a few scenes in the morning.” The hope that shone over his face caused that smile of yours to widen further.

“Well… yeah… I think that would be great.” Tom nearly danced at the answer, clasping your hands quickly in his as he bit his lip.

“Beautiful. I will pick you up at home at six if that is all right.”

“Six is great. Uh, I will see you then. You know where Mila’s house is? Or do I…” Your voice trailed off as the words had come out so quickly you could not stop yourself. The nervousness was welling up deep inside causing you to start shaking. You were going on a date. It would not just be with some ordinary man, but someone who lived in the eye of the world. Were you truly ready for that?

Tom smiled what looked to be shyly. “Yes, I have been there a few times. Mila throws a great party. Six tomorrow then, [Y/N].”

“Yes six o’clock. I will be ready.” Sliding back into the SUV, you slipped your laptop back in your bag, placing it on the floor on the passenger side. “Good night Tom.”

He took hold of the vehicle door and slowly started to close it as you clicked the seatbelt into place. “Good night, [Y/N]. Please drive safe and I will see you tomorrow.”

Closing the door he waved as you pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. The only thing keeping your from hyperventilating was your white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and your focus to drive home. Mila’s car was in the driveway when you pulled up. The house was quiet when you opened the front door and only the kitchen light was on. Perhaps your sister had already gone to bed. You never knew what her schedule was so it was certainly possible.

Once in your room you prepared all of you essentials for the morning. A smart looking pants outfit with low heels. As you were writing out a few notes on cards there was a soft knock on your bedroom door. “[Y/N], you decent?”

“Yeah, Mi, come on in.” Mila opened the door looking like she was ready to call it a night. Her hair pulled up in a short pony and a short cotton nightgown.

“Glad to see you made it home. I was surprised you weren’t here when I got back. Did you actually go out and have some fun?” She smiled as she went over to pick up your outfit for tomorrow. “Cute.”

“Uhh, yeah I went to dinner and had some drinks. Tom invited me.” The last part of the sentence came out much quieter than the beginning. Mila turned to look at you with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Umm what was that you said? Tom took you out?” You wanted to let it all tumble out in a mess of words but you held it together nicely.

“Yes. Tom said we should celebrate so we did.”

“So you went on a date with Tom.”

“No no no. It wasn’t a date. It was two friends having dinner together to celebrate a good day.” If her eyes could have rolled back in her head any harder, they would have been stuck.

“Whatever, [Y/N]. You are so oblivious it is ridiculous.”

“It wasn’t a date. Though he asked me on one afterwards.” The sour expression disappeared as quickly as it came. Now the smirk had returned.

“I knew it! I was wondering how long it would take him to ask you. You two would be perfect together. Where are you going? When? Can I help you get ready?” Followed by several more questions before you could get a word in.

“Mila!” She laughed, stopping herself.  
“Sorry! I am just so excited for you. Tom is such a good guy, [Y/N/N]. I know you are going to like him.”

“It’s okay but calm down. It’s just one date, dinner. All right?” Mila nodded sitting down on your bed. “Good. I am already nervous about the presentation in the morning. I cannot focus on a date right now. Once it’s decided what will happen, if the shoot happens or not, then I will freak out over the date. Not a moment before. Got it?” You tried to sound stern but it was not in your nature. A smile lit your face as your sister jumped up and hugged you tight.

“Got it. But you have to borrow this dress I have. It’s perfect for you. Actually you can have it, I bought it after I talked to you a year or so ago. It’s definitely a ‘you’ dress.”

“We will see. Now go to bed. I have a huge presentation in the morning.” Mila all but danced out of the room.

“Sleep tight, [Y/N].” That playful giggle of hers heard throughout the house before you closed your bedroom door. You returned to your previous activities before crawling into bed. Tomorrow was a day for so many possibilities, and you refused to meet those possibilities looking like a death.

 

You were showered, dressed with well-done hair and makeup by 8am. A bagel and cup of tea in front of you as you worked on what you were going to say for each of the posters. Mila came downstairs still in her nightgown around eight thirty. “Don’t you have work this morning?”

She grabbed her cup of coffee before coming to sit next to you at the kitchen island. “Yeah eventually. Brett is directing a few of the scenes this morning. I told him to go on without me. I am just exhausted and needed to sleep in a bit. You look great by the way. You are going to knock them dead today.”

Leaning over you gave her a side hug. “Thanks. I hope not dead, because I want this job. But I hope it goes well. I’m really glad you took the time to rest a bit. You work too much.”

“Ehh, it’s my job. I love what I do and I want to be good at it. Sometimes that means not having a life for a while. It is who I am. Which makes it hard to find someone to share my life with but at this point… I’m not ready to give up what I love.” Mila sighed into her mug looking off towards the back sliding glass door.

“You shouldn’t have to give up what you love if you find the right person. But hey what do I know. My last boyfriend made me feel like I was worthless and should have been thankful that he even acknowledged my existence.” You shrugged finishing the contents of your own mug.

“Yeah well he is lucky I never met him. I would have made him regret ever being born.” With a quiet laugh, you slipped off the stool and kissed her cheek.

“I know. It is all in the past. I have to head to the studio. I have to pick up the posters before my meeting. See you later sometime.” She smiled wide at you.

“Good luck sis. You will do great. Text me when you are done. If I am able I want to see you, okay?”

“Will do. Love you.” You grabbed your things and headed towards the door.

“Love you too.” Mila called out to you from her seat in the kitchen. The drive to the studio was pleasant enough. The traffic kept your mind on the road and less on the events of the day. You were glad you had left a few minutes early as if you had not you would have been in a rush.

 

Kirsten was sitting at her desk when you walked in the Art and Design office. “Hey girl! You ready for the big meeting?”

“Umm sure. I am nervous as hell and afraid I am going to make an ass out of myself but praying your posters will cover all that up.” Both of you laughed as a couple other members of the team walked in behind you. Kirsten stood slowly from her chair, one hand on her rounded abdomen.

“You will be fine. I promise. Just tell them what you told us yesterday. It will be great.” The posters were all set up leaning against the far wall. You followed behind her to look at them in person.

“Kirsten… these just look amazing.”

“We just drew up your ideas. Just think how wonderful they are going to look when you actually have the real shots.” That caused your smile to grow.

“I really hope that will happen. Who knows. However, I should take these up to Mr. Tafuri’s office. I don’t want to be late.” Within the hour, you were standing in a large open room with him and fifteen members of the Promotions department for the studio. The room looked out onto the city and the beautiful day outside. Behind you stood four easels with the four posters that the A&D team had made for you.

“Good morning everyone. Glad we could get this meeting together so quickly. This movie is going to premiere in eight months. Production will be done in three weeks. We all know that means we have a lot of work ahead of us, especially promoting this thing. This is, [Y/N] [Y/L/N]. She has some great ideas for the teaser photos. I wanted her here to present them because… well you know me. I would rather the expert explain all this to you. [Y/N].”

You had not been exactly sure when he would let you take over but here it was. “Uh, hi… I mean good morning. Like Mr. Tafuri said I am [Y/N] [Y/L/N].” A woman in the back raised her hand to stop you a moment.

“Are you by any chance related to Mila our director?” Shit. You were hoping to get through the presentation without someone asking that. Having the same last name as the director of the current project you were discussing probably did not help.

“Yes. Mila is my older sister.”

“Oh that’s wonderful. Mila is a gem. Sorry, please continue. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” A quick dip of your head in her direction and a smile you continued.

“These are four of the ideas I have developed after reading the script as well as having the opportunity to watch some of the filming. I tried to get to know some of the characters and their personalities. By doing that I hoped to develop a plan that would incorporate those into the photos and eventually the boards.”

Pushing everything else to the back of your mind, for almost an hour, you detailed each of the four posters. You explained every element you could think of and were able to easily answer many of the questions of the team. For those you could not Mr. Tafuri jumped in with his own explanation or promise to look into what was being asked. It was mostly about time constraints and location information.

“If that answers all of your questions, my portion of the presentation is complete.” Standing next to the posters you clasped your hands in front of you. It was then you realized you had a whole room of people looking at you. The adrenaline from your presentation was now wearing off and your hands were shaking.

The woman who had previously asked if you were Mila’s sister grinned at you. “I don’t know about the rest of my colleagues here, but I love your ideas. I think they would be perfect for the teasers and this film.”

Several others chimed in with similar thoughts and started speaking amongst each other. Mr. Tafuri moved close to your side to whisper in your ear. “She was the one you needed to please. That is Anne Carver. She is the Promotions Lead. So this is as good as yours.”

The shock set in first and you had to close your mouth quickly as you found it to be hanging open. Then you had to bite on your lip from smiling like a fool. You wanted to hear it from them before you got excited. Well _too_ excited.

“[Y/N], we want you to work on this portion of the project if you are willing. What do you say?” Anne asked from the back of the horseshoe shaped table.

“Yes.” You started quietly. A bit too quietly actually. “Yes I would love to. Just tell me when and I will do everything in my power to deliver.”

“That’s great! I am so excited for this. Tonight I want to sit down with you and we can discuss details over dinner. You, Jon and I will get the plan hashed out before we go from there. How does that sound?” Anne stood from her chair as the rest of the team followed suit and started to leave.

“That sounds great. Just tell me where and when and I will be there.”

“Great I will have my assistant send you the info. Thanks for coming. I can’t wait to work with you.” She had placed a hand on your shoulder to give you a quick squeeze. You forgot to breathe until everyone else had left the room.

“I can’t believe that just happened. Mr. Tafuri, thank you so much for believing in my work. You don’t know how much it means to me.” My. He laughed leading you out of the room.

“Call my Jon now, please. You are a talented woman. Very talented. As I told you at the beginning, I would have dropped you if I had not thought you could do this. Yeah it is great that you are getting the chance to start a different road in your career. I am glad for it. But you have to remember too that this is my business. I needed someone who was going to make me look good as well as this studio and project. [Y/N] you are going to make everyone look good with what you have planned. Look put my number in your phone; I know my secretary already put yours in mine. I will text you later with where we are going. For now go let off some steam, take a nap or something before tonight. However, tonight will be a piece of cake compared to what you just did. Smile, girl. You did great.” A smile bloomed on your face as you almost jumped up and down with joy. The people you were walking by and the many open office doors kept you from actually doing so.

”I think I am going to go see if Mila is around then maybe go shopping. I probably need something nice to wear.” Walking off the elevator, he nodded towards you.

“Yeah think nice dress and heels at the very least. If Anne is taking us somewhere, it is going to be nice. Good job, [Y/N]. See you tonight.” Jon waved before he walked off in the direction of his office with the posters under his arm. Once you stepped outside of the building doors and down the sidewalk a ways you let out a happy scream and jumped up and down. Heading back towards the stage lot you waved and grinned at David as he stood at his post by the door. He allowed you in with a smile of his own as he held the door for you.

As you walked inside you could hear a scene playing out. Tom’s voice carried in an exchange with one of the female actors. As soon as you heard his voice, you remembered you were supposed to go out with him tonight. “Shit...” You whispered quietly.

You were going to have to reschedule your date. There was no way you could tell Anne that you had to have dinner another night because you had a date with one of their actors. It worried you a bit on how you would tell Tom you could not go out with him tonight. Your hope was that he did not think you were just trying to let him down easy. That perhaps you did not want to go. Which was quite far from the truth. Taking a spot towards the back of the set you watched intently. The scene had to be redone from a few different angles; all of which you found fascinating. When Mila called for a break for lunch, you were glad to have the chance to talk to her.

“Great scene, Mi.” At hearing your voice, she turned quickly.

“Hey sweetie. I didn’t even see you come in. How did everything go? Are we breaking out the good stuff tonight?” There was no way you could keep the smile off your face. You were entirely too excited to hold it in.

“Yes. We are meeting tonight to discuss the when and where.” Mila screamed as you had not long before and wrapped you in a tight hug.

“I am so damn proud of you, you just don’t know. [Y/N] I knew you could do it.” You returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as she showed. It felt so good to be able to share it with her. The distance the two of you had been living over the years was too much.

“I will take this as good news about the meeting today. Tell me that they loved your work.” Tom’s voice sounded from behind you.

“Of course loved her. Who wouldn’t love this face and talent?” Mila winked at Tom who grew rather red in the cheeks.

“Yes, of course. [Y/N] I am delighted for you.” He hugged you just as Mila did which you found surprising. The hug you returned had been tentative at first but warmed after a moment when you found how much you liked it.

“Yes tonight we have to celebrate. Lots of champagne and good food.” His excitement was palpable as he held onto your hand as he pulled back from the embrace.

“About that… I can’t go out with you tonight. I have to meeting with Jon and Anne over dinner. Going over all the details about when we start and where I will be able to do the shoots. I am so sorry. Can we try for tomorrow?” You bit on your lip again in your nervousness hoping not to disappoint anyone.

“Of course. Work is important right now. Especially considering you just got the job. Tomorrow would work just as well. As long as my hard-ass director doesn’t keep me too late.” The smirk he sent in Mila’s direction had her pushing his shoulder in return.

“Oh I don’t know. I’m sure she could find a way to get you out on time.” The three of you laughed as the nervous feeling in your stomach eased. With everything that was happening so quickly it was nice to be able to laugh. Maybe California would not be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Your thoughts on California earlier may have been premature, as you had not been thinking about the traffic. The Los Angeles traffic could be one of the sole reasons to hate the city. Currently you were stuck in the typical evening commute home. You were not sure if you were going to make it home in time to actually shower and change before your dinner meeting with Jon and Anne. Tapping on the steering wheel lightly you began to list in your mind what you needed to do and what you could do to cut some time off getting ready. That went on for a few minutes before your phone rang. Thankfully, you had connected your phone’s Bluetooth to the SUV the first time you drove to the studio by yourself. It was your mother.

“Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetheart. I hadn’t heard from you in a few days. I wanted to make sure you and your sister were alive.” Damn it, you forgot about your promise to text and call. You knew Mila always forgot to text your mother.

“I’m sorry. It has been a crazy few days. So much has happened.”

“Oh really? Good things I hope. I know how much you want Los Angeles to work out, baby.” A smile broke on your face.

“Yes. Wonderful things mom.” The extended drive home from the studio gave you time to tell her about everything that had happened with the studio and your new temporary job. She was so excited for you and the possibilities this could open up for you in the future. Though you knew that she was probably a little bit disappointed that you were doing so well already. Having two of her three children so far away was hard on your mother.

The conversation ended as you pulled in the driveway. You had a little over thirty minutes to get ready for your dinner meeting. Mila was not home yet so you took it upon yourself to raid her closet. Your sizes were not all dissimilar so you were pretty sure you could find something that would work for the evening. Once you had the time you planned to go shopping to expand your wardrobe until then Mila’s fabulous closet and all its contents would do.

A dark red dress caught your eye. It had a pleated skirt with three quarter length sleeves and a black sash about the waist. It was not too formal but looked like it would work well for a dinner meeting. The selection of shoes your sister had made your jaw drop. One entire wall in her large walk in closet was just shoes. Honestly, it was a tad overwhelming to look at. However, they were grouped together in colors so it was easy to find a pair red high heels to go with the dress. Said sister returned home just as you were slipping into the shoes and putting a pair of earrings in.

“I see you helped yourself to my closet.” Mila smirked as she set her purse and case down on the counter.

“Yup.” Unsure of what to bring with you, you grabbed your folder with your ideas in them and the smaller proofs of those you presented earlier as well. Mila just watched you scramble about trying to make sure you were fully prepared for the evening.

“Nervous?” Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at you.

“Petrified. What if I screw something up? What if Anne doesn’t want to use my ideas or me anymore? This is a huge deal. I don’t know if I am good enough.” Biting your lip, you sat with a plop on the bed. There were times like this where you doubted yourself so much and it made this hole in your chest that felt like it would consume everything you were.

Mila walked over and wrapped you in a suffocating hug. “[Y/N], stop. Take a breath and relax for a moment. You are amazing and wonderfully talented. Stop letting that dark voice in your head tell you any different. If I could I would smack it around a bit for you.”

A laugh broke through the almost head lock your sister had you in. “I know you would. I am just so scared of everything crashing and burning.” Pulling out of her hold, you looked up to Mila’s face. “I mean, really, who gets this kind of opportunity? I am just a nobody from New Hampshire.”

“Umm hello? Who the hell do you think I am? I came from the same place as you. So quit that pity party, finish getting ready, and go wow the shit out of them.” With her hands on her hips and that, stern face directed towards you now you were more inclined to do, as she commanded.

“Do you know how scary you are for such a little shit?”

“Yes, why do you think I love my job?” Laughing she kissed your forehead and pulled you up from the bed. “Now finish getting ready before you are late. Jon hates tardiness.”

 

You made it to the restaurant with five minutes to spare. It gave you time to ensure your make-up and hair looked acceptable and that your dress was not tucked into the back of your underwear. That had happened in the past and you refused to ever let it happen again. You gave your name to the maître-de and was escorted to where Anne and Jon were waiting for you. Basic pleasantries began the evening before getting down to business. Anne did most of the talking as how she wanted the schedule to work out. The shoot would have to be soon before the stars had to leave for other projects. It would have to somehow be done in between takes on the set. Another set would be used for the shoot and you would be getting the set up prepared and taking the photos for the shoot. The photos would get up back with Kirsten and her team to finish up. Of course, you would choose the ones you thought best for the teasers.

It was even agreed upon that you would be able to keep some of the shots for your portfolio. It would be put into the contract that was being drawn up and you would sign tomorrow. It all felt like you were dreaming. Everything had been happening so quickly you only hoped you did not wake up back home in New Hampshire in your old bed. Maybe when you got to the point of doing the photoshoot it would feel more real. Until then you would continue to feel like you were floating in the clouds.

The food itself turned out to be delicious and you were all able to enjoy it after the business talk was complete. Anne asked you how you liked L.A. and if you had plans to stay in the future. When you shared that it would depend on job prospects, she laughed. “With your talent and hopefully help from this project I don’t think you will have any issues from here on out.”

Driving home that night Mila’s words came back to you. It was time to start thinking more positively and putting yourself out there. The worst anyone could say to your work would be no. If that happened then you would just find something else. Your mother’s voice echoed in your mind, “You won’t die if someone doesn’t like you or your work, [Y/N]. Just means they have terrible taste and you need to find better quality of people to associate with.”

She was biased of her youngest child but at least part of what she said was true. It was not a life or death situation. Therefore, as Mila would tell you, you needed to suck it up take the success where you could and go on with your life. Which is just what you were going to do, even though it scared the shit out of you.

 

The next day was a blur for you at the studio. Between meeting with one of the legal team for the studio to sign the contract and then meeting with the design team again to start planning you barely had time to eat. In addition, there had been several texts from your sister and one phone call that you found came from Tom, that you did not have a chance to return until you were done later in the afternoon. His voicemail made you smile. He mentioned Mila had given him your number since he had been so nervous around you that he had forgotten to get it himself. Then he wished you a lovely day and hoped you would call him back when you were not busy so you could make plans for your upcoming date.

Stopping by the set once you had finished with your tasks, you hoped to catch either Tom or your sister or perhaps both. However, you had found they were off set for the day filming elsewhere in the city for an outdoors scene. It would not be long before the filming would wrap for the project and everyone would go his or her separate ways. Which meant that Tom would be off to another project soon. There was such a short time for you to have the chance to get to know one another. It caused a little ache in your chest. You did not know him that well but the time you had spent with Tom had meant a great deal to you. He made you laugh and he was easy to talk to. It was so difficult to find that in people.

Shaking your head, you walked to the parking lot and to the SUV. The afternoon traffic made you crazy. You were not sure if you would ever get used to the constant traffic of the vast city. The calm and quiet roads of home made you the slightest bit homesick. Though for a while even New Hampshire had not felt like home. In the back of your mind, you knew why you had finally accepted your sister’s invitation to join her in California. There was so much more to the world outside of the safety bubble that was home. You had catch a glimpse of it those months in Europe. Once you had returned home from that adventure, you had shifted into someone that no longer took risks or stepped outside the box.

Perhaps that had been true, now look at you. Picking up your entire life to move across the country to Los Angeles of all places. Now you had the opportunity to do a photo shoot for a movie project, working not only with your sister but also with some of the most popular actors in Hollywood. In the middle of the war going on in your mind and trying to navigate through traffic your phone rang.

“Hello?”

“I promise I am not trying to come across as a stalker by calling again.” Tom’s rich voice filled the cab of the SUV. His statement brought out a laugh.

“I don’t think you are a stalker. I was going to call when I got home and out of this traffic.” He could hear the frustration in your voice at the end of your statement.

“I understand completely. It does get a bit unnerving. I have to say it is far worse than London, and that is saying a great deal.”

“Remind me to never drive in London.” The sound of his laugh made a pleasant shiver rush up your spine.

“When I take you to London I promise you won’t have to drive.”

“Oh so you are going to take me out of the country now? Hmm that will be a helluva a first date.” You could not help the joke that popped out of your mouth before you had a chance to stop it.

“I… I mean… bloody hell, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I meant…” It was adorable that he was stumbling over his words and correct himself.

“Tom… I was kidding. I was hoping to lighten things up a bit. Though maybe someday you can take me to London. If this turns into anything at least.” The relieved sigh that came from his end of the phone was easy to hear.

“Oh good. I didn’t want you to think I’m trying to rush… or. I sound ridiculous don’t I?” He laughed at himself. “Other than to make a complete ass of myself I called to see if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow evening. We won’t be getting out of here until late tonight, I hoped tomorrow would be better for us both.”

“I am working with the design team tomorrow to develop the set. I don’t know when I will be done. How about the day after?” The conversation from there followed the same pattern, both of you trying to find a day and time that coincided with the other’s scheduled. It turned out to be rather difficult. Between his filming and your work, it did not look like there would be a time to get together for at least a week. At that point neither of you we certain what your schedules would look like. The call ended with the promise to call and text over the next few days to determine if you could squeeze in time together.

 

The following days all melded into one another. There were early days and late nights that kept you far busier than you planned. It was a good thing though. You loved every minute of it. The planning and the eventual photo shoot itself. The support cast had been the first you worked with. That took a few days to get the shots you wanted with each actor. Every night you went home utterly exhausted but happy. Mila had not seen you in such high spirits in ages and it made her elated to see. There was a worry in the back of her mind since you had agreed to come out to this side of the country. She was afraid that you would hate it here or find that this was not the place for you. More than anything she just wanted you to be happy and find something and maybe even someone that provided that happiness.

There were more text messages and phone calls with Tom as the days passed. You enjoyed getting to know him more before your date, whenever that would happen. He was easy going and brilliant combined with a goofiness that had your sides aching with laughter. There was so much behind the man and the ‘actor’. You found yourself growing to like him more and more every time you spoke. It just happened that between the two schedules neither of you had time to get together. The day you were working with Tom for his portion of the teaser photos flew so quickly. There was little time to speak to the other, though there were many bright smiles thrown at the other while you ordered him around on set. He was not there that long before his agent whisked him away. Before he left though he whispered in your ear.

“I swear I am going to take you out soon. Even if it is in the middle of the damn night.” Winking over his shoulder, Tom walked away not giving you a chance to answer. A flush bloomed on your cheeks causing you to look away quickly. When you looked back, Tom was grinning but went out of sight a moment later.

The rest of the day passed as the previous ones had and before you knew it, you were home and it was nearing midnight. The teaser shoot would finish the next day with the last of the actors. After that, it would be up to you and the design team to make sure the right pictures were chosen and placed with the proper layout. There were prints covering the kitchen table and counter now. Mila had gone to be hours before, so here you stood pacing around the kitchen picking up different prints trying to choose the best ones before setting them down once more to look at others. It was driving you mad trying to pick just the perfect shot of each of the actors. Perhaps you were over thinking it and making a big deal out of it all. Well it was a big deal; this was a major Hollywood film. Millions of people all over the world would see these teasers. No, you were doing your job just as you did a project you had previously done.

Your phone vibrated on the counter. The sound scared you slightly as your eyes flashed up to the clock on the wall. It was just minutes after midnight, who could possibly be texting you now?

Picking up the phone you saw Tom’s name pop up as the sender.

_Are you awake?_

You responded quickly.

_**Yes, I’m awake. I’m trying to choose shots to send to the design team.** _

The little bubbles appeared instantly after your response.

_You should take a break. You have been working constantly for weeks now. His concern for you was sweet and made you blush a little. It was only slightly embarrassing considering you were alone in your kitchen at midnight blushing at a text from a boy like a teenager._

I know but I need to make sure these proofs are as close to perfect as they can be. Tom did not answer your response. After a few minutes, you figured he had fallen asleep. When you looked up at the clock, it was 12:10am. Sighing you knew he was right so you started to pack up the prints so they would not be in Mila’s way come morning. A knock at the front door had your heart beating out of your chest. Who would be knocking on the door at midnight?

Looking through the peephole, you could not believe it. You threw open the door. “What are you doing here?”

Tom stood there with the biggest grin and a picnic basket in hand. “Well my dear, we are going to have that date. I couldn’t wait a moment longer.”


End file.
